Déchirement du voile de l'innocence
by Kaleyna
Summary: [OS traîtant la discrimination sexiste de nos jours]Hermione s'est fait brutalement violée un soir, la veille de Noël, comment atelle survécu à cette agression? Et comment arriveratelle à surmonter et à se reconstruire par après?


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling…**

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient une scène de viol, vous êtes donc avertis.**

**Je n'écris cela évidemment pas par voyeurisme mais **

**au nom de toutes ces jeunes filles qui ont été violées par des brutes épaisses qui nous prouvent que même si notre époque se modernisent, certaines personnes resteront toujours aussi primitives.**

_Ceci est une réponse au concours du site ForerverHermione_

**Déchirement du voile de l'innocence**

Mains tremblantes, Hermione oppressa lentement la poignée de porte puis entra dans la pièce, toujours chancelante. Elle ne réussirait jamais à lui dire…lui raconter…non, c'était impossible.

-Bonjour Hermione, fit une voix masculine assise sur une chaise.

Il avait une voix douce et confiante, son regard était tendre et compatissant et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui décortiquer une phrase…

Hermione ne répondit même pas à la marque de politesse qu'il lui avait dite. Sans le regarder, elle s'assit sur une chaise, face à lui. Hermione remarqua que ses jambes étaient croisées, et qu'il avait un bloc de feuilles et un bic en mains.

-Bien, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle évita le regard de son psychologue comme la peste.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, je te demande juste de me faire part de ton état d'âme. Ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu vis même à l'instant est très traumatisant, je suis le premier à en être persuadé. C'est la cinquième séance depuis l'incident qui remonte déjà à plus de trois ans, et ton silence ne me dérange pas. Mon but est que tu te sentes mieux… pas que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé car c'est chose impossible, tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais effacer de ta mémoire cette terrible nuit.

Les yeux de Hermione s'humidifièrent, elle leva la tête vers son médecin traitant et le regarda.

Il comprit aussitôt ce regard rempli de désespoir qu'il avait déchiffré dans ses prunelles brunes.

Et, malgré elle, Hermione ferma les yeux et repassa en tête toute l'histoire… cette terrible histoire, celle qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis des années, celle qui avait marqué un tournant indélébile dans sa vie à présent anéantie…

Hermione était allongée sur un lit, arborant un sourire amusé et satisfait. En effet, elle venait de retrouver Anne, son amie d'enfance. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient croisées par hasard au parc alors que Hermione allait chez sa cousine. Heureuses comme tout, Anne et elle s'étaient entendues de passer toutes les vacances de Noël ensembles, rattrapant ainsi toutes ces années de séparation.

-Hermione ? appela une voix féminine provenant des escaliers.

Hermione se leva et descendit. La dernière marche franchie, elle vit Anne afficher un sourire malicieux. Hermione comprit instantanément que son amie avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-Devine quoi !

La voix de Anna s'étrangla d'impatience, elle avait joint ses mains devant sa poitrine.

Hermione essaya de trouver ce qui pourrait procurer en son amie tant de jouissance mais rien ne l'illumina.

-Alors là, aucune idée !

- Mes parents ont accepté qu'on aille à la fête de Franck ce soir !

Un sourire étira les lèvres rosées de Hermione. Cette fête était, selon les dires, la soirée à ne pas rater. Ses parents à elle avaient accepté car ils connaissaient bien la famille de Franck mais ceux de Anne s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus réticents.

-Super ! répondit Hermione, enjouée.

-Il faudrait déjà commencer à préparer nos robes de soirée, la fête commence dans deux heures… exposa Anne tandis que Hermione secoua la tête affirmativement.

-Oh mais, d'abord, il faut aller acheter du pain sinon on risque d'entendre ma mère crier !

-Oui c'est vrai, on lui a dit qu'on irait il y a trois heures déjà ! rigola Hermione.

Alors que Anne alla demander l'argent nécessaire à sa mère, Hermione regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

La saison hivernale causait la noirceur prématurée du firmament. Il n'avait toujours pas neigé mais Hermione ne perdit pas espoir, peut-être que demain, pour Noël, il neigera, se consola-t-elle.

Sortant de ses songes, elle descendit les escaliers deux par deux et finit par cogner un torse musclé. Après un cri aigu mélangé à quelques jurons de loin ravissants à entendre, elle leva les yeux et rougit quand elle vit Sébastien, le grand frère de Anne.

-Désolée… réussit-elle à dire, le sang affluait son visage.

Sébastien, quand à lui, trouvait la situation très amusante et, après lui avoir assuré que ce n'était pas grave, il l'aida à se relever.

-Est- ce que ça va ? J'espère que mon torse dur comme de la pierre ne te causera pas de bosses ? fit-il, charmeur.

Hermione émit un petit rire discret.

-Vous allez quelque part ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés lorsqu'il vit Anne prendre sa veste.

-On va aller chercher du pain.

-A cette heure ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, frérot.

-Si vous voulez, je peux m'en occuper, il fait trop noir dehors pour des pauvres petites filles comme vous, fit-il moitié sérieux.

Anne leva les yeux au le plafond avant de glisser un « Ah-ah-ah, très drôle ».

-Allez, partez les gazelles, de toute façon, je dois y aller moi aussi. Vous rentrerez sûrement avant moi.

Sans dire davantage, Anne et Hermione sortirent de la maison.

-Ha là là, il n'est pas croyable ! Encore heureux qu'il ne sache pas où on va ce soir, il serait capable de venir avec nous pour nous surveiller ou de carrément dissuader les parents pour qu'on n'y aille pas !

-Il est à ce point possessif ? questionna Hermione.

-Oh que oui, tu ne le connais pas ! rigola Anne, personne ne peut toucher à sa petite sœur !

-C'est mignon je trouve…

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent encore durant un quart d'heure, et virent, à leur plus grand regret, que la boulangerie était fermée.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Anne.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre boulangerie dans le coin ? demanda Hermione, essayant de trouver une solution.

-Si mais il faut compter vingt minutes de marche…

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave, ça nous permettra d'évacuer les gâteaux au chocolat ingurgités par TA faute ! rigola Hermione suivi de Anne.

-Bon, allons-y alors !

Et durant vingt minutes, les jeunes filles marchèrent tout en parlant et rigolant.

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la boulangerie, Hermione vit que le magasin était également fermé.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un coup monté ou quoi ? cria Anne, folle de rage.

Hermione regarda sa montre et dit :

-D'un autre côté, il est 18h45…

-Normalement ils ferment à sept heures !

-Peut-être qu'ils fêtent le réveillon….

-Je le crains… soupira Anne, non seulement on sera en retard à la soirée mais en plus on n'a pas de pain !

-Je suis sûre que ta mère comprendra….

-Je l'espère… fit amèrement Anne.

-Bon, il nous reste plus qu'à retourner à la maison pour se changer !

-On y sera dans environ 35 minutes… souffla Anne, découragée.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles arpentaient les rues désertes de Londres, le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus.

Hermione était en train de raconter une anecdote marrante mais Anne lui mit brusquement la main devant la bouche, l'obligeant à se taire.

Malgré les ripostassions de Hermione, son amie n'en fit rien, et continua à scruter les alentours d'un oeil plus que suspicieux. Enfin, elle enleva sa main de la bouche d'Hermione.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je…je suis désolée, j'ai cru avoir entendu un cri étouffé…comme si on…

-Comme si on quoi ?

Le regard de Anne exprimait la confusion et la peur si bien que Hermione se retourna pour vérifier une quelconque présence mais elle ne vit rien qui puisse brusquer les rues calmes qu'elles arpentaient depuis déjà dix minutes.

-J'ai divagué…je suis désolée….

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive… et puis y'a de quoi avoir peur, sourit Hermione, réconfortant ainsi son amie.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles, reprirent la marche, le cœur plus confiant, les lumières des deux seules réverbèrent de la rue s'usèrent. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans le noir total, seules.

Hermione sentit Anne trembler, instinctivement, comme le réflexe qu'a une mère en voulant protéger son enfant, elle lui prit la main.

-N'aie pas peur, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

-Tout justement…arriva à dire Anne.

-Allons, marchons, ainsi nous rentrerons plus vite à la maison !

Si Hermione aurait été seule, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de se sortir de là à l'instar de sa baguette magique ou de quelques incantations mais comme Anne était une Moldue, elle s'était abstint de prendre son morceau de bois fétiche, erreur irréparable pour une sorcière…

Les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient pas, trop occupées à avancer mais soudain, Hermione arrêta sa course. En effet, elle avait entendu des chuchotements provenant de l'arrière. Afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage son amie, elle ne tarda pas à reprendre la cadence. A présent, elle était au même niveau que Anne et, sans savoir comment, Hermione se sentit projeté vers l'arrière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle entendit un hurlement étouffée par une main.

_Anne…c'est Anne !_

Tout se passa tellement vite, Hermione était déjà à terre, elle put voir plusieurs silhouettes debout.

-On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas traîner dans les rues le soir ?dit une voix masculine.

Là Hermione reprit conscience et agit. Elle se releva mais plusieurs hommes là remirent au sol d'un coup de poing.

Le nez en sang, Hermione essaya d'hurler mais sa gorge refusait d'obéir, cette boule douloureuse au fond de la gorge l'empêchait de crier.

Il faisait noir… tellement noir… Hermione ne parvint pas à distinguer leur visage, elle vit juste trois silhouettes.

Elle aperçut l'un d'eux s'approcher de Anne et déchirer ses vêtements. Anne se débattait, hurlait « non » à chaque seconde mais cela ne fit qu'engendrer un rire pervers de la part de son agresseur.

Hermione était tellement concentrée sur le sort de Anne, voulait tellement l'arracher des griffes de son assaillant qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus de haut.

Elle tourna la tête, apeurée, tandis que son agresseur était déjà sur elle.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Où suis-je ? _

L'homme s'apprêtait à lui enlever le pantalon quand elle réussit à se débattre.

-Non !! Par pitié, laissez-moi ! Par pitié…non…

-Laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer, tu verras.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se laissa faire, pleurant des « non, par pitié » à chaque fois.

Hermione était recouverte de spermes, de brûlures de cigarettes, de bleus.

A chaque fois qu'elle sentait ce va-et-vient elle essaya de penser aux jours heureux…son entrée à Poudlard, Harry, Ron, ses parents…

Elle n'avait plus de corps, elle ne le sentait plus, on faisait ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Elle se sentait déconnectée du monde réel comme si quelqu'un allait la réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle pensa aux bras chaud de Harry…pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ?

L'homme répugnant gémissait de plaisir tandis qu'elle pleurait d'impuissance et de honte.

Alors vint le moment où son agresseur se dégagea d'elle. Ce fut comme une délivrance mais ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée quand elle se rendit compte que le deuxième arrivait.

_Ils font une tournante…_

Hermione ferma les yeux. Son corps était meurtri, endolori. Il ne lui appartenait plus, non, ce corps souillé n'était plus le sien.

Alors que le deuxième finit son activité, le troisième arriva, s'en fut trop pour Hermione qui, cette fois-ci parvint à hurler.

Mais ses cris furent vite remplacés par des pleurs. Elle entendait Anne, qui, comme elle, pleurait. Elle était également prise de spasmes tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres.

Enfin, le troisième et le dernier acheva son acte et se leva. Hermione resta immobile, elle était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Venez, on se barre.

-Attends, j'ai envie de voir leur visage, passe ta lampe de poche.

Cette voix…Elle la connaissait…Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Hermione connaissait cette personne mais son état actuel la ralentissait dans ses réflexions…

La lampe s'alluma sur elle. Face à tant de luminosité, Hermione ferma les yeux. Mais elle les rouvrit, elle voulait regarder son agresseur dans les yeux.

Et là, ce fut le choc… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il avait l'air aussi choqué qu'elle et laissa tomber la lampe de poche, restant cloîtré sur place.

-Seb…pourquoi ?

C'était Anne qui avait murmuré, elle venait de se faire violé par son frère…son propre frère…

_Un cauchemar…tout ceci n'est que l'ombre d'un simple cauchemar…demain je me réveillerai et dînerai avec mes parents en leur racontant avec désinvolture tout ce cauchemar…oui, cauchemar…_

Un bruit brute, sec, sanguinaire…des hurlements …un renouvellement de ce bruit…et puis plus rien…le néant.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir. Respiration haletante, elle réussit à tourner sa tête vers le côté. Et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna les tripes.

Anne était là, allongée, regard vide, baignant dans son propre sang. A côté de son cadavre maculé se trouvait son frère, Sébastien, mort également, l'arme de la mort dans sa main droite.

Hermione revint à elle-même, s'arrachant ainsi de cette insalubre nuit. Devant elle, le psychologue, toujours en attente d'une quelconque parole.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle lui raconte la souffrance, la haine et le courroux qu'elle ressentait envers Sébastien, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère ? Qu'elle lui dise à quel point son corps l'écoeurait ? Qu'elle lui explique que sa première expérience sexuelle ait été cette nuit-là et que désormais, elle ne supportait plus aucun attouchement même doux et tendre ?

Qu'elle lui dise que ces malfrats méritaient pire qu'Azkaban?

Qu'elle lui explique, qu'après les avoir violés elle et sa sœur, il a tué Anne puis s'est suicidé ?

Il s'est suicidé…le lâche ! Comme il est facile de s'ôter soi-même la vie par mauvaise conscience !

Anne…elles venaient juste de savourer toutes les années manquées ensembles. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté d'aller à la poursuite d'une autre boulangerie ? Tout était de sa faute… elle les avait amenées dans la gueule du loup… Jamais elle ne saurait se pardonner une telle atrocité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu que Sébastien la tue, elle aussi ! Elle aurait été libérée de cette maudite vie.

Il a tué sa sœur car il savait que jamais plus elle ne saurait vivre normalement après cela, et s'est suicidé car il s'était aperçu qu'il venait de violer sa sœur…Et Hermione dans tout cela ? Y'a avait-il pensé ?

Soudain, Hermione se rendit compte de quelque chose…Elle leva la tête et regarda son psychologue droit dans les yeux. Que faisait-elle là ? Qui était cet homme qui prétendait pouvoir l'aider ? Aucun de ses compatriotes n'y étaient arrivé, pourquoi lui y arriverait-il ?

_Personne ne peut m'aider, je suis la seule à pouvoir me sauver_

Cette vérité éclata dans sa tête comme une bombe le ferait à une maison. Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, et ce depuis trois ans déjà.

Soutenant son regard, elle se leva. Elle pût y voir le regard déséquilibré de son médecin.

-Hermione, que faîtes-vous ? La séance n'est pas term…

-J'ai perdu trop de temps à vouloir me soigner à travers des personnes qui ne sauront probablement jamais ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis la seule à pouvoir me comprendre et me sauver.

-Mais…

Le claquement de porte l'interrompit. Hermione était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'établissement. Plus qu'une porte vitrée la séparait de l'extérieur. Elle tremblait, franchir cette porte signifiait beaucoup plus de choses pour elle : qu'elle tournerait la page, qu'elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie en mains comme reprendre ses études, reprendre un chemin de vie « normal ». Hermione avait presque oublié la signification de ce mot…

Puis un éclair de luminosité se fit en elle.

_Je suis vivante_

Oui, elle l'était physiquement mais elle était considérée morte mentalement depuis bien plus de trois ans…

Lentement, elle leva les yeux et vit, à travers la porte vitrée, un enfant rire aux éclats avec son père. Elle vit un couple s'embrasser près de la fontaine située au centre du rond-point.

Et là, elle vit ce qu'elle avait refusé de voir durant plus de trois ans : i le bonheur /i 

Ce sentiment devait être tellement doux et tendre à la bouche…

Et, avec une lenteur extrême, elle ouvrit la porte et respira à grande bouffée l'air de la _liberté._

**oOoOoOo**

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin, je la trouve trop brusque m'enfin, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes écrits donc…

Le titre : _Déchirement du voile de l'innocence_ à un double sens, il signifie d'une part le fait que deux innocentes jeunes filles se sont fait violée par des brutes mais également que leur « voile » (ce qui relie a la virginité d'une fille) a été enlevé, arraché …

J'espère avoir réussis à vous émouvoir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cet OS, non pas par manque de mots ou d'imagination mais par le contenu lui-même… ça été pour moi un défi très intéressant à relever.

**oOoOoOoO**

**1 victime sur 4 a le courage de porter plainte contre ses agresseurs.**

**3 viols sur 4 sont faits par les proches de la victimes (père, frère, amis, etc**)


End file.
